


Fate of Humanity

by Theanonymouskitten



Category: Changed - Fandom
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theanonymouskitten/pseuds/Theanonymouskitten
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Dr. K and members of the Changed cast. Delve into some of this ambiguous doctor's thoughts as he gets hot and steamy with his Tranfurred companions.
Relationships: Dr. K/Lin, Dr. K/Lin/Puro, Dr. K/Puro
Kudos: 24





	Fate of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is spoilers for the Bad ending of the game! if you haven't beaten the game or do not know the multiple endings, I suggest you look into that first. Thank you!

The future has always been a burden of those in the present. Each labored breath or careful footstep could determine the fate of those to follow. And so was the curse of humanity's life cycle plagued by decisions that would alter the course of history. Even more so when the numbers had thinned so low. For the longest, K had thought he had been the only one making those decisions. Each calculated step held the fate of the future in his hands…. Paws. But things had changed. Not due to his own actions but by the uncontrollable hubris of destiny, or so it seemed. What else would explain such an order of events other than that one variable? The one thing that just previously he had believed he only needed to worry about his own. That of which, as he had presumed, was to facilitate the reemergence of humanity. But then there was another. A thorn in his hopes and a hiccup in his research. A _disturbance_ in his own natural flow of history. Of course, the Doctor took action, by no means would he allow what he'd worked so hard for, what he'd lost so much for, fail because of some unknown _nobody_ human and a failed experiment. And in the end, he'd succeeded in preserving the fate of the world. Saving through the ire of a hammer and his own hand. Of course, he didn't quite feel any remorse. Why should he? The natural course of things had just occurred, no doubt, through not only his own decisions but those made by the one who'd managed to survive only by destiny. Yet it was he, the Doctor who'd prevailed against those odds, and it was he who would determine the course. 

"Sit," Dr. K commanded in a flat voice. Before him was a transfurred human, _the_ transfurred human. Though he hadn't been able to thoroughly test the possibility, this human had been a potential courier of the disease he'd thought was eradicated entirely. This human was a product hidden away by the riots that had killed so many, including the Doctor's colleagues. Now he was alone, well not anymore now he had a newfound obedient helper. White fur and sapphire eyes, though those blue pools, were obstructed by a clouded white ring, a product of the other's forced obedience. The wolf felt a bit of resentment towards his counterpart. After all, they would have willingly sacrificed the future for a failure and wasted all his efforts. At least in this state, the Doctor knew that this human would be of use. Transfurred, he'd pose no threat and even allow K to make use of him. Hence why they were where they were now. The Doctor scribbled a line across the paper. He hadn't tested the effects on another once human before. He only knew that it had worked on him. So he was using Lin's change to test some of the things he wasn't able to. "Do you remember what your name is?" The Doctor quizzed—the blue gaze trained on his own red one, hidden behind the glass of his gasmask. 

"L-lin," he painstakingly replied. K wrote down another line ' _verbal response still slow. May need more time for development'_ he recorded the results languidly, the soft sound of a sigh coming from his mask. Lin looked up at him as he did so, but the scientist paid the action no mind. He had already begun muttering about adjustments in the future. Their eyes met again, a vacant, listless gape and an intellectual gaze. Despite himself, irritation prickled faintly along the nape of K's neck, and he looked back down at his clipboard, quelling the sensation. He'd tested for cognitive responses, and next was _ah_ . He grimaced slightly, having forgotten about such a task. To restore humanity, he needed to ensure transfurred humans, no matter the condition, we're able to reproduce, and to do that, well, intercourse was required. Of course, K had tested on himself. Though only for a moment, his efforts had been derailed with the discovery of the other before him. It felt almost right that the study picked up with Lin as the subject. At the least, it wouldn't leave the Doctor to simply relieve himself over and over for samples, now he could get two sets for the price of one or even more depending on how it went. He stared at Lin and for an indignant moment considering what it would be like to do it here. _On the floor?_ He questioned to himself, and he flushed slightly at his own vulgar inclination. He could imagine what it'd be like, although he didn't fancy the prospect of bruising his knees on the floor. The Doctor pointed his gaze elsewhere, eyeing the waist-high table just to the left of him. It was there for a purpose, of course, when he'd asked Lin to sit, he would have expected him to go there and not on the floor. Now the table would be useful for a much different purpose. 

"There should do then," K muttered looking at his dull-eyed counterpart. "Get up, sit on the table," he commanded. He watched Lin stand up. Observing as his bare form, save for the fur, shifted over to the table. The movements didn't leave much to be desired, no swagger or off step, Lin seemed unaware of his intentions. As the other moved to sit on the table, Dr. K let his eyes wander. If he was to do anything with Lin, he'd have to be in the right _mood_ . So, despite the lingering resentment, he let his eyes train on other parts of his subject. They drew down the slope of his back to the base of Lin's tail, watching as the appendage wagged for a moment, only moving to seemingly help him keep balance. He watched as the other padded to the table, watching the soft flesh of his backside, which looked supple enough to grab. Lin hopped up on the table with little effort. He sat there, his legs naturally spread sufficiently to allow the Doctor a good view of his sheath and balls nestled in a fluff of fur. K pressed his ears back for a heartbeat. It felt as if a shred of his morality was causing him to hesitate, barring him from preceding indifferently. Though he knew it was just as before, save for this time, he was meant to couple with Lin instead of killing him. _It's only been a while._ He told himself, reaching over to grope at Lin, his earlier hesitation subsiding. He let his pads caress the soft flesh of his sheath, thumbing over its entrance before drawing his hand down to the other's balls. They fit into his padded palm easily, their weight pressing into his hand, like two plums prime for picking. He massaged them gingerly at first, shifting the two orbs with his fingers and giving them a little pressure from time to time. All the while, his molten gaze trained on Lin's face gauging the reaction of his subject before proceeding. At first, Lin stared down at him blankly, vacant eyes watching as Dr. K groped at him. However, as the actions persisted, the transfurred human's stoicism seemed to melt away as a red flush shone through the white fur. Soon the pink nub of a head began to peek from Lin's sheath, followed by a whine. K let his thumb massage at the hardening member through the sheath, watching it grow out of its home until it was entirely out of the sheath.

The Doctor's crimson eyes peered at the appendage, admittedly, a bit wantonly. He felt a bit indecorous for such a feeling, but he chalked it off as merely a minor effect of the transfurmation his reception to even simple lewdness spurring arousal. He shifted, tail wagging instinctively, showing his delight at the display. Reaching down a hand, he stroked the appendage earning an unexpected yelp from Lin. He blinked up at him, surprise written behind his gas mask. He continued stroking the member who was growing slick with precum. As he persisted, the Doctor only grew more fascinated and keen on earning what he could from the other. Perhaps it was his own being starved of affection after all these years, or even the prospect of learning something, K felt his own arousal stir as he did so. His hand quickened its pace as he reveled in Lin's reaction, his heartbeat throbbed in his ears with every flick of his wrist as he delighted in every twitch of Lin's hips and the unfettered sound of moans he managed to elicit. 

With his current mind, Lin was experiencing something utterly foreign to the prospect of all he had known. His mind had been a pigeon hole, limited by only what the Doctor allowed him to see but now, instead of listless and empty thought, he felt the almost overwhelming sensation of pleasure. He couldn't help but squirm in the Doctor's grasps, like a child being tickled, save for the part where your body desperately tries to escape, his body wantonly begged for more. Suddenly it fell away, and the Doctor pulled back his red eyes burning at him through the glass of his gas mask. Drawing his gaze down, the transfurred human was able to behold the Doctor's own length poised between his legs. K himself was visibly flushed beneath his mask, the white fur betraying his arousal with a hue of rosy pink. 

"Lean back," the Doctor commanded with a grunt drawing his hands underneath Lin's thighs, lifting his legs up, forcing the other to press his back to the smooth surface of the table. K looked at his newly acquired view. One blaring new feature being the pink flushed hole which twitched shameless before the Doctor. Lin held the position unknowingly, his own hands having taken the place of the Doctor's hands and presenting himself for whoever to see.

Their eyes met again, and the Doctor drew in a sharp. If he could, K would have already buried himself into Lin right then, the urge of latent instinct boiling in his head, but he knew better. Stepping away for a moment, the Doctor swiftly retrieved the lube from one of the counters bringing it to his waiting subject. He could see, despite his otherwise mindless nature, the other transfurred human was eager for him to continue. He drew a hand up Lin's waiting thigh, letting his thumb brush against the soft flesh before he pulled it away. It was all starting to add up for Dr. K. The way he stared at him and involuntarily twitch when he touched him was all the Doctor needed to entice him further. Popping the cap, he poured a generous helping of the substance on the waiting entrance enjoying the subtle flinch he received. Reaching down with his hand, he gingerly began to press his fingers into Lin, letting them slip into the warm flesh as it pulsed and tensed around them. The padded digits easily fit into the flesh even as the Doctor spread his fingers about, he did so with relative ease. Though that did not spare him from the responses, he received from his subservient companion. At first, he'd simply squirmed when he'd touched him now, but now K found himself earning heady whines unfettered by any type of shame. His crimson gaze blazed as he stared down at Lin, his usual stoic, emotionless expression now burned almost hungrily. The Doctor had nearly lost himself in delighting in the increasingly pleasured reaction from Lin. Letting his digits press against his prostate, only eliciting even more mewls. He only halted his assault on Lin's senses when he had managed to catch his attention. 

"D-doc..tor," Lin breathed, the white fur of his face quite clearly flushed. While K hadn't been completely surprised, Lin hadn't managed to address him verbally prior to this and the sudden growth not only impressed him but excited him as well. On the other hand, Lin had grown desperate for more. He was close, many times in the Doctor's unknowing act of teasing. Finally, some autonomy had come over him, and he acted on the urge to ask. This, of course, delighted Dr. K, his tail wagged incredulously as he slipped his fingers from inside Lin. 

"So it seems this experiment produces more than just samples," he remarked, though now he was starting to acknowledge his own eager arousal which twitched desperately below him. Lin offered him another whine, and regrettably, he conceded. "I agree I've stretched this out a bit long" he began stepping around to the edge of the table where Lin's waiting hole was. He paused for a moment, the tip of his length just touching the entrance. K had felt surprisingly hesitant, perhaps it was his prior feelings towards Lin. The resentment, the resolve he'd had in almost killing the other human… the fact that he'd destroyed that _bastard_ of a failed experiment just to solve a problem. Yet he'd found some form of grace for this sorry pawn of destiny, and now he stood here just about to have sex with him. K released a chuckle amused by the prospect as he pushed into Lin, reveling in the shudder that ran over his counterpart. _If anything-_ He began letting his thumbs press into the soft flesh of Lin's thighs as he pulled out, not letting his eyes move from his face. _This would be an act of fitting revenge for all the trouble-_ with a swift jerk of his hips, he was re-enveloped by the pulsing warmth. _The time I lost chasing you down-_ he pulled out again, enjoying the squelch sounding in the air. _Or when I nearly hit my head, dispatching your bastard friend_ . The Doctor's tail wagged, and he continued his rough, spiteful assault filling the room with nothing but the groans of his partner and the soft _plap_ of colliding flesh. Though, he wasn't exactly a virgin. K had rarely engaged in acts such as this and never in this form. The sensation of it all buzzed through his body and his head almost as if it were intoxicating. He'd lost himself even past his thoughts as he growled hastily pursuing the increasing pleasure. Below him, Lin held desperately onto the white sleeves of the lab coat. He couldn't hear the words he was saying, but the Doctor pleasured himself with how the human's face reacted to him, first a hint of pain and then a wanton expression. It only spurred him on as he continued laying into him. His eyes wandered down to the helpless member sitting between them and pressing against Lin's stomach. K had half the mind to let it be, allowing himself to pleasure in some facet of the human's denial of what he desired. But he relented knowing his own fortitude was starting to wane. Doing his best to keep the pace, the Doctor reached down and wrapped his paw around Lin's length, stroking it in turn with his own movements. He felt the other's insides grip around him as he bucked his hips, disrupting the rhythm and causing it to be erratic and uneven. Suddenly, without the slightest intention, a well-aimed jerk of the hips hit the _sweet spot._ As varied as his experience was, the Doctor had simply forgotten about the prostate conveniently placed in the anal cavity. So much so that as Lin was pushed to his limit and enveloped with the ecstasy of pleasure the Doctor was entirely caught off guard. The sensation of the flesh around made him shudder. Instead of pulling out as he'd intended, he too fell into that writhing pit of pleasure. The feeling came through him in a wave tightening his muscles, causing his body to twitch as he shot thick ropes into his companion who was just as quickly consumed by the sensation. K could barely see through his mask now. Not only was the glass fogged up from his labored breath, but a stray shot from Lin's untimely orgasm had splattered across one side of the lens. Leaning back, he'd made to pull out, though he found he couldn't quite do that. K wasn't familiar with canine anatomy, nor was he sure how much was different from its human counterpart. Though as he sat there, he grew to realize. 

_"Ah,"_ he remarked aloud this time as the remaining buzz of arousal began to melt away, and his senses returned to him. The Doctor flattened his ears and resisted a wince as he pulled back again. No good. Though he felt foolish for forgetting such a thing, K only felt more so when he noted how much Lin had spilled everywhere. It'd be a devil to clean. After all, he hadn't anticipated he'd lose track of his senses so thoroughly. Still, if his samples were 'contaminated' perhaps, he wondered, he'd have to repeat the experiment. After all, he needed to make sure none of it was a fluke. The Doctor himself admittedly flushed at the idea, though it wasn't evident from behind the mask. He glanced down at Lin, who seemed to have returned to his former state, though, as his eyes drew down his abdomen, he could see, and unexpectedly so, his length still sitting there at attention. "I see," he began with a mutter. "Then I suppose you're ready to move onto stage 2 of the experiment." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I do not take any ownership over these characters I just want to write porn


End file.
